452:The Donna Adventures of Kidsongs
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna encounters Billy and Ruby in the music room. She will also tell her Rosewood Friends about her days with the Biggles.
1. Chapter 1

Donna was in the music room listening to Aiden's song. That's when they heard some giggling by the bass drum. They walked up to it and saw a blue creature and a pink creature, "Billy, Ruby?" Donna asked.

"Hey there Donna." Billy smiled.

Donna introduced Billy and his older sister Ruby, who were old friends of her back in New York. "Tell me about it." Aiden smiled.

"But first," Donna said, "Groot, are there any students or faculty nearby."

"I Am Groot(All clear, except Payton, Syd, Samantha, Wade, Toshiro, Emma, Michael, and Caleb are coming)."

"Let them in Groot" Donna smiled, "The more the merrier."

"Hooray!" Billy shouted.

Groot invited them in, "Hey Don," Samantha smiled, "What is this meeting about.

Donna told them about the giggles. Sydney and Payton thought they were extremely cute.

"During our time, we went to Central Park Zoo, Mossy Bottom Farms, around the world, a fundraiser show, The Planeteers Animal Protection Contest, Jr Let's All Dance Until We're Sick tour, a music festival, biggleland and Billy's birthday," Donna recalled.

"That's a lot of places," Emma said.

"We know," Ruby replied, "Those were some good times weren't they Donna."

"They sure were." Donna said, "Let's start off with our trip to Central Park Zoo."


	2. A Day with The Animals

**7 years ago**

Donna, The Backyard Gang, Megan, Kathy were just finishing up their song of Bingo. Savion and Gina dropped them off to the zoo, "Now remember the rules kids" shouted Gina, "No wondering off, always stick with your buddies, and please don't use any unsupervised magic."

"That goes for you Donna" replied Savion.

"Mr. Savion" shouted Donna, "How come you guys get to look after me instead of Rocket."

"Because," Savion replied, "Rocket is always blowing things up and The NSA doesn't want anyone to blow stuff up."

"You guys are one of the few teachers at the Juan Garrindo Academy who are aware of the supers existence" Derek shouted.

"And Principal Skywalker that his grand-niece and her friends needs some control while CLST is busy recording their songs and are rehearsing for their shows." Savion replied, "Plus we don't want Rocket to be jealous of Barney."

They were going around the zoo seeing otters, beavers, and lemurs. Then they approached the elephant., "You know what makes elephants special kids?" Savion asked.

"What" The kids asked.

"Their ears" Savion smiled.

"Like do their ears hang low" smiled Derek as they started to sing.

 _Do your ears hang low?_

 _Do they wobble to and fro?_

 _Can you tie 'em in a knot?_

 _Can you tie 'em in a bow?_

 _Can you throw 'em over your shoulder_

 _Like a continental (regimental) soldier_

 _Do your ears hang low?_

 _Do your ears stand high?_

 _Do they reach up to the sky?_

 _Do they droop when they are wet?_

 _Do they stiffen when they're dry?_

 _Can you summon over your neighbor_

 _With a minimum of labor?_

 _Do your ears stand high?_

Then they arrived at the bird exhibit. "Birds have varieties of colors" explained Gina, "Plus the robins are special."

"Miss. Gina" said Donna, "This remind me of a song"

 _He rocks in the treetops all day long_

 _Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song_

 _All the little birds on Jaybird Street_

 _Love to hear the robin go tweet-tweet-tweet_

 _Rockin' robin, (tweet-tweet-tweet)_

 _Rock-rock-rockin' robin' (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)_

 _Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)_

 _Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee_

 _Every little bird in the tall oak tree_

 _The wise old owl, the big black crow_

 _Flappin' their wings signin' "go bird, go"_

 _Rockin' robin, (tweet-tweet-tweet)_

 _Rock-rock-rockin' robin' (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)_

 _Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)_

 _A wordy little raven at the bird's first dance_

 _Taught him how to do the bop and it was grand_

 _They started going steady and bless my soul_

 _He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriole_

 _He rocks in the treetops all day long_

 _Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song_

 _All the little birds on Jaybird Street_

 _Love to hear the robin go tweet-tweet-tweet_

 _Rockin' robin, (tweet-tweet-tweet)_

 _Rock-rock-rockin' robin' (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)_

 _Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)_

Then they reached the tigers, where one of them was white, Megan has never seen a white tiger before in her life.

 _Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down_

 _Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around_

 _I kiss 'em and I love 'em cause to me they're all the same_

 _I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name_

 _They call me the wanderer_

 _Yeah, the wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around_

 _Oh well, there's Flo on my left and then there's Mary on my right_

 _And Janie is the girl well that I'll be with tonight_

 _And when she asks me, which one I love the best?_

 _I tear open my shirt and I show "Rosie" on my chest_

 _Cause I'm the wanderer_

 _Yeah, the wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around_

 _Oh well, I roam from town to town_

 _I go through life without a care_

 _And I'm as happy as a clown_

 _I with my two fists of iron but I'm going nowhere_

 _Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around_

 _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town_

 _And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl_

 _Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world_

 _Yeah I'm the wanderer_

 _Yeah, the wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around_

 _Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around_

 _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town_

 _And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl_

 _I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world_

 _Yeah, cause I'm a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around, around, around, around_

 _Cause I'm a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around, around, around, around, around_

 _Cause I'm a wanderer_

 _I'm, a wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around, around_

After their trip to the zoo, they were thrilled because they're going to have a slumber party at Savion's apartment later.


	3. Good night sleep Tight

In Savion's apartment, they see two familiar little creatures, "There you are Billy and Ruby" Donna smiled, "Where have you been?"

"While you guys were at the zoo" answers Billy, "We were enjoying the Biggleland Park. When we heard you were having a slumber party in Savion's apartment and wishing that we were here. We thought we could join in."

"Now now" Savion replied, "There's plenty of room for everyone."

"Even for Barney" shouted Tina

"You know it" Barney replied as he popped out of nowhere.

"Lucky for us" Savion replied, "Rocket won't interfere. He'll just destroy the place"

"You know" Adam said, "I'm still not tired."

"Me neither" Donna said, "Let's play ring around the rosie."

 _Ring around the rosy_  
 _Pocket full of posies_  
 _Ashes, ashes_  
 _We all fall down_

Underneath them was the laundromat. Finn was doing his laundry when he heard the big thud. That's when he landed on Leela, "Finn" Leela said, "What did I tell you about jumping on people?"

"Sorry" Finn replied as he came up, "I just heard something."

"Don't bother" Leela replied, "It's just The Backyard Gang having a slumber party."

Back in Savion's apartment, he was checking to make sure that the kids brushed their teeth and placed on their jammies. He decided to place them to sleep with a little music. "Let's play Our House" Barney suggested, "That's a soft song to play."

 _I'll light the fire_  
 _You place the flowers_  
 _In the vase that you bought_  
 _Today_  
 _Staring at the fire_  
 _For hours and hours_  
 _While I listen to you_  
 _Play your love songs_  
 _All night long for me-e-e_  
 _Only for me-e-_  
 _Come to me now_  
 _(To me now)_  
 _And rest your head_  
 _For just five minutes_  
 _Everything is done_  
 _Such a cozy room_  
 _(Such a cozy room)_  
 _The windows are illuminated_  
 _By the evening sunshine thru them_  
 _Fiery gems for you-_  
 _Only for you-_

 _Our house_  
 _Is a very very very fine house_  
 _With two cats in the yard_  
 _Life used to be so hard_  
 _Now everything is easy_  
 _'Cause of you-_  
 _And l-o-v-e_

Then the kids were starting to get very sleepy, so he played the famous Brahm's Lullaby.

 _Lullaby and good night_  
 _In the sky stars are bright_  
 _'Round your head_  
 _Flowers gay_  
 _Set your slumbers till day_

 _Lullaby and good night_  
 _In the sky stars are bright_  
 _'Round your head_  
 _Flowers gay_  
 _Set you slumbers till day_

After they were all asleep, he texted Gina that their asleep. Because their going to the circus tomorrow with Principal Skywalker. Billy, Ruby, and Baby Groot decided to go to sleep in Savion's t-shirt drawer. He thought it was cool, if they don't make a mess.

Barney looked at Savion and remembered him as one of his owner's friends. Savion remembered her too


End file.
